Oreburgh Mining Museum
|map=Sinnoh Oreburgh City Map.png }} The Oreburgh Mining Museum (Japanese: クロガネたんこうはくぶつかん Kurogane Mine Museum) is a museum located in Oreburgh City, Sinnoh. It is a large museum that contains rare displays and attractions about coal mining and the Oreburgh Mine. Its primary importance is the resurrection of Fossils, which is done with the help of the man near the counter. The Oreburgh Mining Museum's motto is "Coal Mining and You". In the games The Oreburgh Mining Museum is a large, one floor museum that contains many visual displays as well as facts about coal and the Oreburgh Mine. There is also a man at the front desk that will revive Fossils in the party for free. Unlike some other museums, entry to the Oreburgh Mining Museum is free of charge. Exhibits The Oreburgh Mining Museum hosts a wide array of different displays and attractions. There is a large slab of coal located near the entry, in front of the information desk. It was carried to the museum from the Oreburgh Mine by a strong Pokémon. Next to the front desk, is a sign that states some fact, about the Oreburgh Mine extending under the seafloor. On the right of that is a glass cabinet displaying how coal is made: "In a time long before history, vegetative matter was swept along by rain and rivers. It came to be buried under the ground. The buried plant matter was forced ever deeper under the ground due to tremors and fissures caused by the shifting landmasses. Deep under the ground, the plant matter was subjected to heavy pressure and the heat of magma. It gradually turned into coal." Below that is a section containing displays of past underground headlamps, scarred wooden tools from the olden days, and everyday items and tools. There are also samples of coal from different regions and boxes containing categorized samples of coal. Fossil extraction The Oreburgh Mining Museum's primary importance is the resurrection of Fossils, which is done with the help of the man near the counter. He will be able to revive these Fossils for free but only one at a time. He is very bossy, annoyed when the player comes by too early or late, and gets disappointed when the player doesn't give him a Fossil. He will not revive any Fossils until the player obtains the Explorer Kit. The player can find most of the Fossils in the Underground by digging, along with several other rare items, potentially. Before getting the National Pokédex, the player can only find the Skull and Armor Fossils. After getting the National Pokédex, the five Fossils from the previous three generations can also be found. If the comes up to him with a Fossil, he will turn it into a Pokémon, but he will need some time to extract it first. When the player comes back, he will have the new Pokémon ready for the player. Pokémon In the anime The museum appeared in A Gruff Act to Follow! and Wild in the Streets! as the location where revived Fossil Pokémon, Fossil research labs, and a Fossil-reviving machine are kept. It also has coal and Fossil exhibits, among numerous others. It is run by Dr. Kenzo, who takes pride in the museum's work. Trivia * The Oreburgh Mining Museum is similar to the Pewter Museum of Science, in that they are both located in cities where the first Gym is and are headed by Gym Leaders. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=鋼鐵炭坑博物館 |fi=Oreburghin kaivosmuseo |fr=Musée Minier de Charbourg |de=Erzelingen Bergbaumuseum |it=Museo Minerario di Mineropoli |ko=무쇠시티 탄갱박물관 '' |pl=Muzeum Górnictwa w Oreburghu |es=Museo Minero de Ciudad Pirita }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations es:Museo Minero de Ciudad Pirita fr:Musée minier de Charbourg it:Museo Minerario di Mineropoli ja:クロガネたんこうはくぶつかん zh:钢铁炭坑博物馆